


Yes Sir

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Yes Sir

“Why does he get to go after a djinn and I have to play tour guide to a low level demon with a secretary fetish?” you snapped at Mick.

 

“Because you look much better in a skirt Love,” Ketch replied with a smirk before Mick could say anything.

Mick sighed, shaking his head.  “Just take your assignments and go.”

 

You snatched the sheet of paper off his desk, giving both men a dirty look as you stomped towards the door, your high heels making plenty of noise. “I’ll be in the armory.”

 

“Good.  Bring me back the silver bag while you are there,” Ketch demanded.

 

“Get it yourself,” you shot back. 

 

A heavy silence immediately descended over the room and your hand stilled on the doorknob.

 

“Not again,” Mick grumbled, getting up from his desk. He was shaking his head as he shut the door on his way out.

 

You turned to find Ketch standing in the middle of the room, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

Maintaining eye contact you walked by him, placing your hands on the top of the desk and bending at the waist.

 

He moved slowly, his eyes never leaving you as he walked a half circle around the room. “Skirt up,” he finally said, breaking the silence.

 

You pulled your skirt up as your teeth bit into your bottom lip in anticipation of the pain. 

 

Ketch grabbed a fistful of your hair with one hand, his other sliding across your bottom before he pulled back, spanking you hard, his hand squeezing your ass before pulling away.

 

You jumped at the stinging pain and he brought his hand down a second time, lower so his fingers just barely smacked against your sex.

 

On the third smack you gave up trying to remain silent, a low moaning sound escaping your lips.

 

“When I tell you to do something, you will do it. Is that clear?” Ketch said, his hand coming down harder.

 

Your ass stung and on instinct you tried to pull away, but his fist in your hair tightened and you stilled. “Yes.”

 

He spanked you again, his hand lingering on your skin, the heat from his fingers just centimeters away from your soaked panties.

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes sir,” you moaned, wiggling against his hand, desperate for his touch.

 

He slid his hand around, just brushing against your sex before he pulled back, delivering another smack.

“Good girl,” he said, letting go of your hair. “Don’t move.”

 

You kept perfectly still as you listened to him unzip his pants.  His fingers slid into your panties, pulling them down to your knees so he could press into you.

 

You cried out, fingernails digging into Mick’s desk.   

 

Grabbing your hips and pulling you to him until he was completely sheathed, he wasted no time setting a fast pace. 

 

You knew the sounds you were making were carrying out into the conference room where Mick was waiting to get his office back, but you didn’t care as your came, clinching around Ketch. 

You heard him growl and felt him pull out just before he came across your ass, ropes of his release glistening against your red skin in the florescent lighting.

 

Ketch pulled away, zipping his pants up before heading to the door.

 

You quickly pulled your panties up, feeling them stick to your sore and wet ass just as Ketch opened the door.

 

You couldn’t help but notice the erection straining in Mick’s pants as you tried not to walk funny when you brushed pass him to head for the armory.

* * *

 

**Micks POV**

Mick only pretends to be annoyed.  He sits outside his office and listens to the sounds of a heavy hand on flesh.

He closes his eyes and pictures what the curve of your ass looks like bent over his desk. 

When Ketch draws the first moans of pleasure from your lips Mick gets hard.  It takes all his self control to keep his hands out of his pants.

Within moments he can hear the steady rhythm of fucking accompanied by the delicious sounds you are making.  He squeezes his hands into fists as he imagines how tight and wet you would feel. He hopes Ketch finishes soon. 

When the door finally opens and you come out with your hair a mess he can see you are straining to walk properly.

Ketch saunters out after you, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow and a smirk on his face.

Mick closes and locks his office door.  He can smell sex in the air and he’s not sure if the wet spot on the desk is from you or Ketch.

Deciding he doesn’t care, he quickly pulls his cock out, leaning over his desk as he strokes himself. 

The gouges in the wood are new and at the sight of them he cums across his desk, his legs shaking as he catches his breath

 


End file.
